Gate Driver On Array (GOA) is a technology to form a scan-driving signal circuit of gate lines on an array substrate by a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) array process for realizing a driving method of line-by-line scan of a display device. With the development of low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) semiconductor TFTs and due to the ultra-high carrier mobility characteristics of the LTPS semiconductors, the corresponding peripheral integrated circuits of the display device have also become the attention focus in the industry. However, the scan-driving circuit of the conventional display device has only one driving method of the forward scan and the backward scan. This limits the flexibility of driving the display device and is harmful to reducing the driving power consumption. Even if the conventional display device has the driving method of the forward scan and the backward scan, the circuit design is complicated and harmful to reducing power consumption and narrow bezel design.